Happy Birthday!
by Kiminochi
Summary: Vaults is getting his own birthday party but it's not your average birthday celebration because it's Chelsea to decided to plan it by herself. "Since you showed me the best smile you ever made, I'll show you the best -- I ever, made.""Does she mean that?"


This is for my friend, dearharuki. It's her birthday today! Not sure if it was today or the 11th... Anyway, Happy birthday dearharuki! This story is for you! I also wanna thank Mistress Dark Star for helping me keep it a secret. Thanks! This is actually kind of the sequel to Just a Smile. So if you read this, Chelsea is giving Vaults a Party! Enjoy!

* * *

"We're almost there!. . . A little more to your right Vaults." Chelsea said. A thump was heard. Vaults groaned in pain. Chelsea blushed. "Oh sorry! Your _**left**_. My mistake." Chelsea said, leading him into her house wear it was dark inside.

Chelsea was leading Vaults into her house for a surprise! But Vaults is wearing a blindfold and Chelsea is leading the way. Chelsea was leading him by pulling on his arm. Vaults HAD to come because it was supposed to be fun and important to him, in Chelsea's words. But when he felt that Chelsea has stopped, he felt Chelsea take off the blindfold for him and put her hands over his eyes.

Vaults was a little embarassed at the slight contact and gesture and couldn't help himself but blush. So then Chelsea turned on the lights and BAM!! It was a little wonderland of party streamers and balloons! There were 2 banners and a cake in the middle of the room. Only two chairs. And only two people. . .

'Is it only me and her in here? . . .' Vaults thought. He looked around to see if there were any people around, but he saw none. Chelsea saw him act this way and said, "It's only the two of us. I know you wouldn't like so much people to come, so I made this only for two people if you don't mind." Chelsea said. Chelsea then faced the cake. "Good thing Pierre helped me make the cake. It looks beautiful." Chelsea said happily.

Vaults was confused and a bit angry. "Why would Pierre help you make a cake?" Vaults asked. It sounded demanding and had a hint of annoyance to it. Chelsea was a bit confused. 'What got him so angry all of a sudden. . .' Chelsea thought.

While Vaults was getting angry, Chelsea was thinking. Then she finally got it. Then her chesire grin appeared. Vaults knew this grin. He saw it that time when he accidently called her the Great Farm Goddess. He was tricked into saying that, but that is a totally different story. Then she put her hands behind her back.

Vaults tipped his hat so he couldn't see her face. But the real reason was so **she** can't see **his** face. Chelsea, being Chelsea. Decided to rip his hat off his head and put it on her own head. Vaults was clearly surprised and had no way of hiding it because his hat was stolen. "Oh! I see! You were _jealous_. You thought that Pierre might have a crush on me! Did you think that?" Chelsea said with wonder and amazment in a joking manner.

Vaults smirled and scoffed. "I wasn't jealous. I was wondering why you were with Pierre, that's all. I could care less." Vaults replied. Chelsea expected that answer. "Then do you mind telling me _why_ you were so demanding to know?" Chelsea asked. "Maybe he could have done something. **Bad**." Vaults said simply. Chelsea pouted.

"He could have done what? All he could have done was cook? That's not _bad_. What do you mean by _bad_?" Chelsea asked so innocently. Vaults wasn't quick to think now. "Er. . . he could have. . . he could have made you cook?" Vaults said. Chelsea got confused. "Cook? What do you mean?" Chelsea asked. Vaults put his hand in his pockets.

"Well, if he made you cook, we'd all be in big trouble." Vaults said. Chelsea was upset. "Why?! Is my cooking that horrible?!" Chelsea said angrily while a few veins started coming up. "Didn't you remember last year's cooking contest?" Vaults said. Chelsea had a flashback.

-Flashback Time!-

"Alright everyone! Time for this year's cooking contest! Everyone do your best now and make something Gooood!!" Pierre said happy as can be. He sat at his big throne like chair and watched the competitors work their magic. Chelsea grabbed her frying pan and went to work. Everyone also went to work as well.

Julia was making a great herbed and spiced chicken. It had fresh light green lettuce under the chicken and half cut boiled eggs hiding under the chicken as well. She put tomatoes and broccoli around the chicken for a decorative look, then put a big red ribbon and tied it on the end of the fresh roasted chicken.

Ceffiena was laying green lettuce on her big tray then dumped everything she found on to her big tray. Fish, squid, raw meat, pumpkins, grapes, apples, lolipops, cake, mushrooms and more! But it seems like it was food tower for a big display. But it couldn't be eaten.

Chen was just making his simple sushi cuisine that consisted of raw fish and white rice.

Natalie was probably making a simple strawberry cake. She had her fresh strawberries in a bowl that were clean and washed. Then she started to make her nice, white, and fluffy icing.

Chelsea was thinking of what to make. She used her frying pan and put in what she could find. "Uh. . . let's see. . ." Chelsea said. Then she grabbed a little bit of everything. She looked at the fish. "Fish?. . .P.U!, Too smelly." She looked at the meat. "Meat?. . .Ah, Too meaty." She looked at the chocolates. "Chocolates?. . .Um, Too sweet." She looked at a green thing. "Vegetable?. . .Ew!, Too healthy." Chelsea disagreed with evey ingredient. Then she decided.

"Eenie, Menie, Minie, Moe!" Chelsea saw it was the vegetable. "Vegetable it is!" Chelsea exclaimed and put it right in the pan. Natalie saw Chelsea. "Chelsea, you need to put in oil to fry something." Natalie said. Chelsea had on a surprised look. "Oh right! Thanks!" Chelsea quickly grabbed the oil and put it in then added more vegetables. Then she quickly put on the lid and let it wait.

"Hah! Cooking is easy!" Chelsea stated. Natalie wondered something. "What are you making?" Natalie asked. Chelsea turned to her. "Oh! I'm making vegetable stirfry." Chelsea said. "And what vegetables did you use?" Natalie asked. Chelsea grabbed the vegetables and handed them to her. "These. I found them with some grasses on the floor." Chelsea said.

Natalie took them and studied them. "Chelsea, these are weeds." Natalie said. Natalie and Chelsea paled slightly. "Should I take off the lid then?" Chelsea asked. Natalie only shrugged. "I wouldn't know." Natalie said. Chelsea opened the lid and a big puff of smoke came out and then a big boom came with it! And little fire cracker sounds. Everyone looked at Chelsea who was trying to handle it.

She saw eyes looking at her. She put up a smile. "Don't worry! I got this!" Chelsea said cheerfully. Then added in her head, '_I hope. . . _' Pierre was worried and scared. He started moving back on his seat. "Chelsea! **DO **something! Get water!" Natalie yelled to her. "Oh! Right!" Chelsea said. She ran and grabbed a bucket of 'water'.

She was clumsily running her way back to the the firey pan. "Whoa! I got it!" Chelsea said as she dumped it in. "No, wait!" Natalie yelled. The fire roared even more and became bigger. "That was _**OIL**_!!" Natalie yelled over the fire. Chelsea laughed nervously. "Maybe cooking really isn't my thing."

-Flashback Over!-

"Oh yeah. . .Heh heh. Right. I remember that." Chelsea said. She laughed nervously. Vaults sighed. "Anyway, aren't you going to give me back my hat?" Vaults asked a little irriatable. Chelsea turned her back on him and folded her arms. And did a hmp!

"I like this hat. I 've decided to keep it." Chelsea said. Then turned to him. "Buuuut, I _can_ give it back _**if**_ you can say you were actually jealous alright?" Chelsea added. Vaults gruffed. "Was that a yes?" Chelsea asked. Vaults smirked. "I wasn't jealous. Just give me back my hat." Vaults said.

"Nope! I won't give it to you unless you tell me that you were jealous!" Chelsea exclaimed. Vaults narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't jealous. I never have been." Vaults said. Chelsea pouted.

"Was too." Chelsea said.

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was so too!"

"Was not."

"Was SO too!"

"Was not."

"Was **SO **too!"

"Was not."

"_**WAS Sooooooooo TOO**_!"

Vaults smiled. He smiled at how childish he and Chelsea were. Chelsea stopped getting angry and saw him. "You've been practicing!" Chelsea exclaimed. Vaults stopped smiling and looked at her. Her eyes were glistening and happy. "That was the best smile I ever seen coming from you! I'm so happy today!" Chelsea said. "Can you show it again?" Chelsea asked.

Vaults shook his head. "Please?" Chelsea asked innocently as ever and Vaults wasn't amused at first but Chelsea still kept doing it. Then Vaults smiled unconciously seeing her determined and innocent face looking at him pleadingly. Chelsea smiled and said very quietly while blushing,

"Since you showed me the best smile you ever made. . . I'll show you the best _kiss_. . . **I** ever made." Vaults got surprised. Did he hear her correctly? Did she actually say that? Before he could say anything or react, Chelsea stood on her tip toes and held on to Vaults shoulders to balance herself. Chelsea closed her eyes and leaned in. Vaults had so much in his head right now but his mind finally told him to close his eyes. Then he did what he was told.

He closed his eyes but he didn't feel anything until a few seconds later where he felt a big tug on his head. He snapped open his eyes to see Chelsea smiling at him and his hat back on his head. "I'm just being a little naughty here." Chelsea said her chesire grin appearing again. Vaults sighed and tugged on his hat slightly dissapointed.

"Come on! Let's have some cake!" Chelsea said. She went into the kitchen and took out the cake. They had the regular chat and everything and opened presents and ordinary birthday things. Finally Vaults had to go home. Vaults stood outside while he waited for Chelsea to say goodbye to him.

Chelsea went over to Vaults and saw he was a little sad. She felt a little sad too but brushed it off. "Vaults?" Chelsea asked. Vaults turned. "What?" He answered impatiently. "Happy Birthday." Chelsea softly said. Vaults stayed quiet. "Not much of the happy now." Vaults said. Chelsea sighed, then she smiled and giggled. "Vaults you have some icing on your face from that cake!" Chelsea giggled.

Vaults whiped his mouth. "Gone?" Chelsea shook her head. "Nope." She leaned near his face and she put her lips on his. It was only a few seconds but it felt like minutes to Vauts. Chelsea pulled away softly and smiled. "Well, I put the happy in happy birthday!" Chelsea said happily.

Vaults was blushing. "I hope we can do that again." Vaults said. Chelsea blushed. "Y-you're just lucky it's your birthday today!" Chelsea muttered. And gave him a peck on the cheek. "And you're lucky to have girlfriend who gives out free kisses." Chelsea said as her head faced to her side making it look like she was looking anywhere but him.

Vaults smiled again the 3rd time today. It certainly was the best birthday of his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Natalie is great friends with Chelsea that time. That's why she was a little helpful to Chelsea in the cooking contest. You can see a picture of the flashback in the official website.

How was it? Sorry for making it a little rushed. I was really busy most of the time. Hope you enjoyed it! :)

-Kiminochi


End file.
